


like rabbits

by tfc



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfc/pseuds/tfc
Summary: "She waves goodbye and heads back out, and Shuichi is left alone to fret over everything; his appearance, the room’s appearance, whether he’d worn too much cologne…"
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	like rabbits

Shuichi is fairly certain Kaede has lost her mind.

And he voices as much in the little clothing store they’re in. “Have you lost your mind?!” he whisper-yells. “I’m not wearing this!” He holds up the scrap of fabric that has somehow managed to label itself as shorts. She pouts at him, and he glares right back.

“You’ll look cute! They’re a little more form-fitting than you’re used to, I know,” she says, ushering him over to the fitting rooms. “But I really think they’ll look good on you! You should show off your legs more, y’know.”

Ignoring the remark, Shuichi shuts the stall door behind him and scowls at the shorts. He’ll just try them on to get Kaede to quit bugging him and then he never has to wear anything like this again. He glances down at the gap below the door to see Kaede tapping a foot impatiently, and he rolls his eyes.  _ Might as well get it over with, _ he figures. Shuichi tugs off his pants and pulls on the shorts. There might not be much in terms of covering his legs, but they’re high-waisted and have pretty golden buttons on top of the black denim.

Huh.

He turns to look at himself in the mirror and his eyes go wide. He’d discarded his jacket a while ago, and his button-up is tucked into the shorts, and he actually looks good. Shuichi chances a glance at his backside and blinks in surprise. Had he always had such a…? He shakes the thought out of his mind, cheeks red. Kaede knocks and asks if she can see, so Shuichi unlocks the door and steps out.

Kaede squeals and immediately runs a circle around him. “I...don’t hate them,” Shuichi admits, and she grins triumphantly. “They’re more feminine than the stuff I usually wear, but I kind of like the style.”

“Not to mention your ass looks  _ great, _ Shu. Baggy dude-pants don’t do you justice,” Kaede hums, and he smacks her shoulder. She snickers, but sobers up quickly enough. “Okay, okay, take them off, now that I know they’re your size, I can get you more! And don’t give me the ‘I’m fine with wearing pants in hot weather’ speech again.”

Shaking his head, Shuichi smiles at her. “Alright, alright. But you’re paying,” he jokes. To his surprise, she nods vigorously, and he wonders whether it’s a good idea to give Kaede permission to buy him whatever clothes she wants as long as it’s on her dime.

In the end, she ends up buying quite a few bags for him, and a few for herself. And while Shuichi hadn’t been planning on a new wardrobe, it’s pretty nice to have new clothes. They leave the store and head over to the food court of the mall they’re in, where their respective partners are waiting for them. Kaede greets Miu with a kiss to the cheek and immediately launches into an excited conversation about how amazing the two of them are going to look with these new clothes, and Shuichi eyes the seat next to Gonta, still struggling with the bags.

“Here, Gonta can take some of these for you,” he says with a bright grin, and takes all of them, ever the gentleman. Shuichi huffs playfully, and Gonta takes his hand once he’s set the bags down at their table. “Miu was just telling Gonta about the pet store! Sometimes they have crickets!”

Shuichi doesn’t have the heart to tell him they’re probably just for feeding the lizards. “Where do you guys want to go next?” he asks instead, and Miu demands that they go to the “adults only” store, much to everyone’s chagrin.

“Fuck off! I just need to grab some new stockings, and Kaede said the store you guys went to didn’t have any. My last ones fuckin’ ripped,” she defensively, and Shuichi supposes that’s a fine enough explanation. It could have been much worse, knowing Miu.

They head over to the other side of the mall, Shuichi insisting on carrying at least  _ some _ of the bags, and Miu dashes into the store. Kaede pulls Shuichi aside. “I’m not trying to embarrass you, but if you want an excuse to get lube, now is the time,” she whispers, and Shuichi gives her a pleading look. He’s silently hoping this conversation won’t continue. “Look, you were telling me all about how you were hoping things would get a little further with you-know-who, and any package that shows up at the dorms is immediately endangered if Ouma sees it, so…”

Kaede, unfortunately, has a point. Shuichi thrusts the bags he’d managed to convince Gonta he could carry into her hands and takes a deep breath before following Miu inside. She looks surprised to see him there, but before any lewd remarks can come out of her mouth, he holds a finger up and mouths “not a word” to her before snagging a tiny blue bottle and marching up to the cash register.

The little bag seems to mock him as he exits, and he scowls at Kaede when she winks at him and hands back the rest of his bags. “Shuichi? What’d you get?” Gonta asks, genuinely curious. Shuichi doesn’t know whether to go red or go pale.

“Nothing important,” he answers nervously, and Kaede shoots him a less-than-discreet thumbs up. Gonta glances between the two of them, not really understanding the meaning behind the gestures or even the concept of the store itself. “Why don’t we all get ice cream once Miu gets back?”

He lets out a sigh of relief when that seems to be a distraction enough, and all his embarrassment is forgotten when Gonta gets two straws for their milkshake.

*****

No one is expecting Shuichi’s outfit when he enters the dining hall, as evident by a few dropped jaws and a very annoyingly bold wolf-whistle from Kaito. He’s wearing the shorts from the shopping trip a few days ago and a light blue button-up that isn’t completely buttoned up. It’s breakfast, so not everyone is in the room yet. The only reason Shuichi had felt bold enough to even wear this is because he’s got to be even more confident for what he wants to have happen tonight, and these shorts kind of make him feel really good about himself.

“Damn, sidekick, you clean up nice!” Kaito laughs as he slings an arm over Shuichi’s shoulder. “I think you look great, dude! Hey, Maki Roll, maybe you should borrow these shorts sometime.”

Shuichi has half a mind to shove him, and Maki goes just as red as he does. “No thanks. I prefer skirts,” she says simply. Her gaze turns dark and she looks right at Kaito. “Easier to hide weapons in.”

When anyone else would normally cower in fear, Kaito just laughs again and returns to the table. Thankfully, there aren’t any more comments about his outfit, and he can sit and eat. He turns to say good morning to Gonta, only to find his boyfriend  _ very _ focused on his plate, completely red in the face. It’s not the most common occurrence, but Shuichi decides not to question him.

“Gooooood morning,” comes Kokichi’s voice from the doorway, and Shuichi tries not to laugh when Maki’s hand immediately reaches for a steak knife.

Unfortunately, he kind of wants the butter at the other end of the table, and Kiibo is totally willing to pass it to him, but the problem is that he has to stand up, and his back is to the door. And Kokichi hasn’t sat down yet. Therefore, the chances of him getting a million inappropriate comments is kind of slowing him down here. Kiibo tilts his head. “Shuichi? Do you not want the butter?” he asks, still standing to offer it.

Deciding to suck it up, knowing Kaito will probably clock Kokichi if Maki doesn’t get to him first, Shuichi stands and takes the butter. Of course, the overdramatic gasp from behind him  _ does _ make him wince. “Wow-wow-wow, Shuichi! Who knew our resident detective had a bubble butt?”

Of all the possible insults or comments he could have made, that is probably one of the more embarrassing ones. Just as he had predicted, Maki’s grip on the steak knife tightens, and Kaito is no longer smiling. But he hadn’t been expecting Gonta’s reaction. He’s standing, facing Kokichi with his arms crossed.

“Wanna run that by Gonta again?” he asks, deadly quiet. Kokichi’s jester smile wavers.

“Just ignore him, Gonta, he’s messing around is all,” Shuichi says, a hand on Gonta’s arm. To his surprise, Gonta shakes his head.

“No, it not very nice to make comments like that,” he huffs, though his cheeks get a bit red. “Not very gentlemanly. Kokichi should apologize.”

The jester smile turns into a cheshire grin. “Y’know, you’re right, Gonta! I’ll apologize!” he chirps. Shuichi narrows his eyes. It’s never that easy. “Super sorry, Shuichi! I should have let Gonta talk about his thoughts on your shorts first!” Kokichi skips over to his seat, and Shuichi hides his face in his hands. Gonta slowly sits back down next to Shuichi, and there’s a very awkward silence. “Well? Whaddaya think, big guy? Do you like his shorts? How about the fit? Pretty tight, right?”

Gonta is bright red. “You don’t have to answer,” Shuichi mumbles, feeling quite embarrassed himself. Does Gonta not like the shorts? Is that why he doesn’t want to answer? “Kokichi’s just trying to mess with you.”

A relieved smile is shot his way, and they return to their regularly scheduled programming, Kirumi joining them only after everyone’s had their first plate. There’s pleasant chatter—Shuichi always enjoys listening to it more than participating in it. Miu’s telling Kiibo and Angie all about her new stockings, Tenko and Gonta are pleasantly discussing Neo Aikido techniques, and Kirumi and Ryoma are having a quiet conversation that none of them can quite make out.

Once breakfast is over, Shuichi stands to head back to his dorm room. He’s got a lot to prepare, after all. He’s almost expecting Gonta to follow him, seeing as he’s gotten an excuse prepared as to why he can’t spend time with him just yet, but he reaches the door and there’s no familiar thudding footsteps behind him. Shuichi turns to look back, only to find Gonta quickly turning away with very red cheeks.

His shoulders slump slightly, but he waves goodbye and heads back to his dorm room. It’s going to be fine, even if Gonta doesn’t like the outfit, he’ll like the surprise, won’t he? Shuichi tries to psych himself up by pumping his fist in the air a few times. He’s got this, he can  _ do _ this! He’ll make tonight the most romantic night in history!

And despite the fact he’s starting to sound like Kaito—or maybe due to that very fact—Shuichi feels more confident as he pulls out a few scented candles from his closet. Jasmine and ylang ylang scented, to be exact, because  _ yes _ Shuichi has read a few articles and  _ yes _ he’s being a total paranoid dork about this, but that’s fine, as long as it works out. He’ll light them later tonight, but for now, he sets a few on his desk and a few on the shelf beside his bed.

Then he heads into the hall and out of their building, down the block of labs to Kirumi’s Ultimate Maid lab. “Oh, Shuichi! I almost didn’t hear you come in,” Kirumi says, and he smiles nervously. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Um, yeah, can I borrow some cleaning supplies? A-And maybe a change of sheets?” he asks, and she furrows her brow. “I just wanted to get my room in order, that’s all.”

“If you’d like, I can do that for you,” she offers, and while he feels a little guilty, he nods, because he  _ does _ have to pick up a few things from the city, and that might take a while. After all, he still needs to make sure Gonta meets him in his room at the right time, and he still needs to do some, uh...preparations… “Shuichi? Everything alright?”

He laughs awkwardly. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just...lost in thought, that’s all. Thank you, Kirumi,” he says, and she bows as he bids her a goodbye. “Okay, Saihara, you can do this. Just a few more things on the checklist, and then the perfect night awaits.”

Kaede had practically squealed his ear off over the phone when he had asked her to accompany him into the city, because  _ really, _ he has no idea where to even begin in terms of how to make the atmosphere romantic, and she has quite a bit more experience than he does in this area. Shuichi meets her in front of the train station, wallet on hand.

“Hey! Are you excited or what?” she teases, poking his sides. He squirms away from her, face flushed. “Aww, don’t be embarrassed! I’m really happy you feel comfortable enough to ask me for help with this stuff, you know.”

Shuichi grins at her as they scan their passes, and they take two of the very few open seats on the train. “Well, you  _ are _ my best friend, and my only other option was Kaito, so that made the choice pretty easy,” he chuckles. “Besides, articles can only tell me so much about this stuff.”

“Oh my God, you were  _ researching,” _ she says quietly, very obviously trying not to laugh. Shuichi pouts at her. “No, no, it’s cute! You really wanna make this perfect, huh?”

“I mean, I don’t want to mess up and then have Gonta never want to do it again,” he frets. She smiles sympathetically and squeezes his arm. “I just...I want to make sure it’s great. It’s going to be, it  _ has _ to be.”

Kaede frowns a little at that. “Well, I wouldn’t stress  _ too _ much about making it perfect, Shu. If it’s the first time, something’s bound to get a little messy,” she tells him, and she giggles at her unintentionally raunchy wording a moment later. “Sorry, sorry. But really, if you overthink it too much, you’ll end up stressing yourself out to the point where it’s hard to focus on anything at all. It’s fine to have a plan, but you have to be flexible in case it changes. Well, you should probably be flexible for a  _ different _ reason, but…”

Shuichi sticks his tongue out at her. Kaede snickers again, but they've got a bit to go until their stop, so she offers one half of her earbuds to him. The soft sounds of classical music fill Shuichi’s head as the train clatters along, and he watches the windows. The trees soon turn to buildings, and at  _ Claire de Lune, _ he’s returning the right earbud and leading Kaede off of the platform.

The city isn’t Shuichi’s favorite place but it  _ is _ useful, and right now, he needs useful. They head into a drugstore and Shuichi leaves Kaede to get wipes for later and painkillers for tomorrow morning while he goes to the back to get something much less dignified. It’s hard to look a cashier in the eyes when buying condoms, he realizes.

They’re quickly headed from the drugstore to a flower shop, because of  _ course _ after Kaede had suggested it, Shuichi wants rose petals on the bed, he’s a sucker for that stuff. “Okay, so, I’ll get one bouquet, and you get the other one,” he instructs, and Kaede gives him a salute.

Bouquets acquired, they’re off to get some good food ordered to the dorms. Shuichi knows Gonta would never ask for it himself, but he knows Gonta’s favorite restaurant, and though it’s a bit on the expensive side, Shuichi’s saved up enough to splurge on a big platter of Gonta’s favorite dish. He figures they can split it.

“If you want, I can give them my number so that they call me when the food gets to the dorm and I’ll bring it up to your room so no one suspects a thing,” Kaede offers, and Shuichi’s fairly certain he’s got the best best friend in the world. “Knowing our classmates, one of them is bound to snoop. Oh! I guess I should also distract Miu tonight, huh?”

Shuichi snorts. “Looks like I’m not the only one trying to get laid,” he teases, and she swats his arm. “Come on, ‘distract’ Miu? With what, something non-sexual?”

“Points were made,” Kaede admits, “but I was just gonna make her watch another documentary with me. It usually gets her to fall asleep pretty fast.”

“Funny, our partners are so alike, but also couldn’t be more different,” Shuichi muses, remembering a time when Gonta had positively passed out on his shoulder during a crime show marathon.

The cashier returns to take Kaede’s number for the order. A few hours have passed since they’d gotten to the city, and Shuichi figures they should probably head back so he can set up and make sure Gonta will be there. “Let’s head back to the train, yeah?” Kaede hums, and they walk back to the station, scanning their passes and waiting on a bench for the train. Once Kaede makes sure there’s no one else around, she leans in conspiratorially. “So...you’re gonna tell me how good he is when we hang out tomorrow, right?”

Shuichi goes bright red. “K-Kaede!”

*****

His room is set up perfectly, he’s got two hours until the food gets here, and he’s excited for tonight. Shuichi takes one of those hours to prepare  _ himself, _ and then he’s out of the shower and feeling pretty confident. He takes about ten minutes of the remaining hour to locate Gonta and tell him to meet Shuichi back at the dorms at eight, and not to eat dinner. Gonta seems confused at first, considering Kirumi is making dinner as usual, but Shuichi’s already told Kirumi the two of them will be eating takeout in his room tonight. Soon enough, Gonta has agreed to meet him then, and Shuichi takes the next ten minutes to head back to his room.

The candles are lit by a lighter he’d borrowed from Ryoma the other day, and ten minutes before Gonta’s supposed to get to his room, Kaede’s bringing in the food. “Wow,” she says, looking around the room in awe. “This is...really romantic, Shu.”

Shuichi fiddles with his thumbs, then takes the bags of food from Kaede. He sets them down at his desk, which he’s moved so that it looks like a dining table—along with Kaede’s chair that she’d leant him for tonight—and grins uneasily at her. “I’m still really nervous. I hope he likes it,” Shuichi mumbles, biting his lip.

“He’s going to love it,” Kaede tells him softly, a hand on his shoulder. She waves goodbye and heads back out, and Shuichi is left alone to fret over everything; his appearance, the room’s appearance, whether he’d worn too much cologne…

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door, and Gonta’s standing there, fiddling with the strap of his terrarium. “Gonta hope it okay he came a little early,” he says, and Shuichi smiles gently, not allowing his mind to stay in the gutter for  _ too _ long. He lets Gonta in and closes the door behind him—he locks it for good measure. “Oh, wow...Shuichi, you not have to make your room all pretty just for Gonta!”

Shuichi leads him over to the makeshift table and opens the platter. Gonta’s eyes go wide at the sight of the food. “Surprise,” he says, “I got your favorite!”

Gonta sweeps him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Shuichi!” he says with a laugh, setting Shuichi down as gently as possible. “A-Ah, but you gonna eat too, right?” Shuichi chuckles and nods. Gonta pulls out his chair for him (Shuichi’s heart just about melts) and they dig in.

For fear of anything happening that’s not according to plan, Shuichi doesn’t eat much, but then again, he never really eats a lot. Gonta’s grinning at him from across the table, and Shuichi leans his face on his hand. Gonta doesn’t mind Shuichi admiring him, though if the blush on his cheeks is anything to go by, it’s got him a little flustered.

“Here, let me take your jacket,” Shuichi offers, and he gets up and moves towards Gonta, but he’s knocked a plastic fork behind him in his haste. Cursing internally, he bends down to pick it up, but he startles when he hears an embarrassed squeak from Gonta. He tosses the fork in the trash. “Everything alright, lovebug?”

Gonta just nods, face red, and avoids Shuichi’s eyes as Shuichi takes his suit jacket and hangs it over the armchair by the closet. Shuichi lets himself hope that that’s the last instance of clothes being put somewhere in a somewhat neat manner. He takes a few deep breaths, then puts his hands on Gonta’s shoulders and wraps his arms around him from behind. “Shuichi?” It’s a silent question of what else they’re going to do tonight—Gonta’s probably thinking something along the lines of a movie, something they’d usually do. Shuichi presses a kiss to Gonta’s temple, and Gonta giggles. “Since we finished dinner, what you wanna do? Oh, Gonta found really neat detective movie the other day!”

“Actually, um...I was thinking maybe we could try something new,” Shuichi murmurs, and he lets his hands slide a bit lower on Gonta’s chest before he pulls away and beckons for Gonta to come join him. He sits by the pillows, and he pats the spot next to him.

Gonta settles down exactly there and takes hold of Shuichi’s hand, as if on instinct. Shuichi smiles down at their intertwined fingers. “Why there flowers on the bed?” Gonta asks, taking a petal with his free hand and holding it up.

“I thought it would be r-romantic,” Shuichi manages, and he cups Gonta’s cheek with his hand. Gonta leans into the touch, eyes closed and rose petal long forgotten. “Kiss me?”

“Always,” Gonta whispers, and they lean in, lips pressing slowly together. Shuichi’s getting butterflies now; he takes a chance and lets his hand slip out of Gonta’s and find its way into his hair instead, tugging gently. Gonta takes hold of his waist, and Shuichi sighs contentedly as he tilts his head slightly. Everything’s going perfect. Well, until Gonta pulls away, that is. “So, wanna watch detective movie now?”

Shuichi lets out a nervous laugh and sweeps a thumb over the back of Gonta’s neck. “Um, I was hoping...if you’re ready, that is...maybe we could take things to the next level?” he asks, silently thanking whatever deity is listening that his voice had remained steady.

“Like, upstairs?” Gonta cocks his head sideways, and Shuichi giggles nervously. “Gonta not know if they have TV’s in the attic, but we can try!”

“No, not upstairs,” Shuichi tells him, and he lets the hand previously on Gonta’s cheek slide down to fiddle with his collar. “To the next level as in...going a little, um, further. O-Only if you’re ready, though…”

Gonta still looks a bit confused, so Shuichi waits patiently for him to fit the puzzle pieces together. He looks from the rose petals, back to the empty dinner plates, to the candles, then back to Shuichi. His face flushes. “I-Is Shuichi talking about…?” he trails off, probably too embarrassed to say it. Shuichi nods, but reminds him that they don’t have to do anything if Gonta doesn’t want to. Gonta looks at him sheepishly, then his gaze turns to his lap. “And if Gonta...want to?”

Saying nothing in fear of ruining the moment, Shuichi connects their lips again, and Gonta pulls him closer. He fiddles with Gonta’s tie, then pulls back. “I-Is this okay? Can I take this off?” he asks, and Gonta nods, moving to help him with undoing it. Shuichi takes it off fully and rests it on the bedside table.

They’re in no rush, and Shuichi  _ is _ a bit nervous regarding getting to the more...intense parts, but there’s no fear in their movements. As they kiss again—as Gonta lets his hand rest at the small of Shuichi’s back—there’s no doubt in Shuichi’s mind anymore that Gonta wants this too, that Gonta wants  _ him. _ Shuichi pulls back and bites his lip at the sudden thought that runs through his mind, because really who  _ wouldn’t _ feel weird about asking to have their neck kissed, and he undoes the first few buttons of his shirt instead of talking.

“Shuichi sure he wants this?” Gonta asks, tilting Shuichi’s chin up. “Shuichi look nervous, a-and Gonta not wanna do this if you not want it too…”

_ Too. _ He leans into the touch for a moment, but he straightens up and reassures Gonta that yes, he does want this. “Of course I’m sure! But, um, i-if it’s not too much to ask...could you, uh, kiss my neck?” Shuichi asks, voice cracking. Gonta nods and presses a feather-light kiss right below Shuichi’s jaw. “Ah, not exactly…”

Gonta apologizes, says he doesn’t know what Shuichi means, and Shuichi spends a good minute reassuring him that it’s alright. “It might be easier to, um, show Gonta,” Gonta says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. So Shuichi does, pressing kisses and sucking gently down the slope of Gonta’s neck. There’s a quiet hum from above him, and he tangles his fingers in Gonta’s locks, gently moving his head to get better access. Once he pulls away, Gonta’s face is flushed, and his lips are parted just slightly. “Um...Gonta think he know what you mean now…”

Then there’s kisses being pressed into his neck, and there’s a gentle pressure on his pulse point and Shuichi arches his back, leaning into Gonta. “Y-You can do more, if you’d like,” he manages. Gonta pulls back up to ask what he means. “Um...you can...b-bite, if that’s alright with you…”

That makes both of them go red, but Gonta dutifully returns to his efforts on Shuichi’s neck. The bites are gentle, hardly anything there, really, but that’s probably because Gonta’s scared of hurting him. When he encourages Gonta to be a little rougher, there are definite spots being sucked into his neck, but after any bite that draws any kind of noise from Shuichi, Gonta pulls away to make sure he’s not hurt.

Gonta whispers Shuichi’s name against his neck, and Shuichi hums contentedly in response. It’s just a little further than they’ve gone before, nothing  _ too _ scary. Gonta’s careful kisses travel back up to his jawline, and Shuichi takes his hands and moves them from his face and neck to his waist; he hopes the implication that Gonta could pull him closer is enough to get him to do it.

“Shuichi, it okay if you come in a little bit?” he asks, pulling back, and Shuichi blinks at him, not really sure what he means. “Um, Gonta just think maybe l-like this…would be easier...”

He tugs Shuichi gently so that he’s sitting in Gonta’s lap, both of them eye-level now. Shuichi can feel his face heat up, but it’s not something he minds at all. They both giggle nervously, and Shuichi lets his arms loop around Gonta’s neck as he leans in to press their lips together. Normally their kisses are delicate, gentle, sweet, and Shuichi loves that, but he wants to try out getting more intimate.

No better time than this, he figures, so he moves his lips against Gonta’s. Surprisingly, Gonta picks up on it, and his lips start moving too. It’s slow movements, both mouths still closed, and the pads of Shuichi’s fingers press just a little bit harder against Gonta’s skin. He wonders if he should try and get them both to open their mouths—Kaito keeps bragging about how great Frenching is, maybe there’s some truth to that—and his slight mental debate with himself doesn’t go unnoticed by Gonta, who pulls back and tilts his head in question.

Shuichi bites his lip, trying to think of a good way to phrase the idea other than ‘hey, let me put my tongue in your mouth.’ He takes a deep breath and steels himself. “Do you think, um—I just meant, would it be okay if we, ah, kissed?” he asks, cringing at how stupid he sounds. Of course Gonta will tell him it’s okay to kiss, he has to be  _ specific. _ “W-Without, uh, closing our mouths, I mean.”

Blinking in surprise, Gonta nods and cups Shuichi’s face with his hands. He parts his lips just slightly, and Shuichi does the same; the movements are a bit broader now, and Shuichi chances taking Gonta’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging slightly. Gonta gasps, and Shuichi opens his mouth to match, letting the tip of his tongue sweep out across Gonta’s lip. A quiet sigh makes Shuichi wonder if what he’s doing is too much, if maybe they should have just stuck to normal kissing.

Then Gonta is pushing back against him, sucking on Shuichi’s bottom lip before tentatively pressing his tongue against Shuichi’s, and Shuichi thanks God for complimentary restaurant mints. Gonta lets out a low hum as Shuichi tilts his head and tries moving his tongue again. Evidently, it’s doing  _ something _ for Gonta, because one of his hands travels from Shuichi’s face to his waist, tugging him closer.

Of course, neither of them are very experienced, and being so eager causes a few mishaps. Mainly teeth clacking awkwardly and tongues missing the mark a few times, but it’s quickly brushed off by nervous giggles and soft touches. None of the articles Shuichi had read had really told him how messy it would be; a few had warned against the whole teeth thing, saying that a kissing partner would definitely find it to be a turn-off, but Gonta doesn’t seem to be any less excited, even when Shuichi makes stupid mistakes.

There’s a lot of spit, too, and Shuichi has to pull away a few times to wipe the corner of his mouth. Gonta just presses kisses to his cheeks in the meantime, not put off at all by Shuichi’s inexperience. Then again, Shuichi hasn’t been turned off by the awkward movements that result from Gonta’s lack of experience, so maybe he’s being too hard on himself. Neither of them really know what they’re doing.

And while Shuichi doesn’t want to rush things, the scented candles are getting to his head—maybe that’s just an excuse, he doesn’t know—and he breaks their kiss, taking hold of Gonta’s collar again. “Everything okay?” Gonta asks, and his hand feels smooth against Shuichi’s jawline.

“I was hoping we could, um, start to undress now,” he says, the end of his sentence tilting up like a question. Gonta flushes, but he nods, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Shuichi undoes his own, but doesn’t make a move to take his off until Gonta’s discarded his own carefully off the side of the bed.  _ That tank top really leaves nothing to the imagination, huh? _ he muses, taking a moment to admire Gonta’s body. Without his own button-up, though, he’s shirtless now, considering he hadn’t worn an undershirt. “I-I hope you don’t mind, but maybe we keep it at this for now?”

“Gonta’s okay with that,” Gonta says quickly, trying and failing to pry his eyes away from Shuichi. Said detective isn’t sure whether it’s good staring, so he shrinks back a bit, ready to apologize if Gonta doesn’t want to do this anymore. “Gonta hope you not mind him saying it but...Gonta think you look really pretty, Shuichi.”

Shuichi’s face goes red again, and he mumbles his thanks. When Gonta realizes they’re not exactly at the same level of undress, he quickly takes his undershirt off, and Shuichi tries his best to cool his face down. As has happened a few times before, tan and buff and hot are the first three adjectives that come to mind the moment he sees Gonta shirtless, but he really shouldn’t be salivating over his boyfriend right now. Maybe, when he’s replaying this night over and over in his mind, he can focus on it, but right now he wants to focus on making Gonta feel loved and special.

He slides a hand up Gonta’s torso, noting the way his breath hitches as Shuichi’s hand dances across his clavicle, and kisses him, long and passionate. Gonta holds his waist, and the skin-to-skin contact draws a quiet noise from both of them—a contented hum from Gonta and a soft moan from Shuichi. His lips slip back down the slope of Shuichi’s neck, but he pulls away suddenly with a gasp, expression panicked.

“What? What is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Shuichi asks, hands on Gonta’s shoulders. Gonta shrinks back. “Gonta?”

“Th-There’s bruises on Shuichi’s neck,” he says, voice a little hollow. “Gonta...Gonta hurt you, a-and Gonta so sorry! Gonta not ever wanna hurt you!”

He hurries to comfort Gonta, who’s practically trembling and clutching at his own arms. “It’s okay, they’re just marks, they don’t hurt! They felt good, I promise!” Shuichi assures him. He tucks a stray strand of green hair behind Gonta’s ear. “They’re good bruises, okay?”

“Good...bruises? That means Gonta made Shuichi feel good? Gonta not hurt you?” he asks, eyes wide, and Shuichi reassures him that he’s just fine, that they’re just marks, that he bruises easily anyway. Once Gonta’s successfully calmed down, they’re back to kissing gently, tentatively. Gonta’s still afraid of hurting him, it seems. He pulls away again, though this time for a very different reason. “Should Gonta take his pants off now?”

It’s a bit jarring to hear that out of the blue, but then again, Shuichi’s reminded that a lot of Gonta’s knowledge about sex is purely scientific, aside from the things he’s asked Shuichi; so Shuichi just giggles and shakes his head fondly. “Maybe not just yet,” he says, and Gonta nods, looking unusually focused. “I-I’d like to keep going slow, if that’s okay with you…”

“Of course!” Gonta says quickly, cheeks a little red with embarrassment. “Gonta just not know how a lot of this work, so Gonta very sorry if he get something wrong or go too fast...Shuichi know he can tell Gonta to stop if he need to, right?”

Shuichi nods, smiling gently as he laces their fingers together again. “The same goes for you, y’know. If you feel uncomfortable, or if you think I’m going too fast, you can tell me, lovebug,” he says, and he stifles a giggle at the very serious expression Gonta sports as he nods. “I wanna kiss you again...is that okay?”

“Always,” Gonta tells him breathlessly, and Shuichi leans up to press their lips together again. Gonta holds his waist, and Shuichi’s just as affected by the contact as he always is, and he lets out a quiet moan, hips shifting side to side on Gonta’s lap. Shuichi moves his kisses down to Gonta’s jawline, and the hand on his waist squeezes him in surprise. “Ah, Sh-Shuichi…?”

He lets his lips travel to Gonta’s neck; Gonta had been so attentive to him, the least Shuichi can do is return the favor. “Do you want me to be gentle or rough?” he asks, but he gets no reply, only the feeling of Gonta’s grip on him tightening.

Shuichi presses a few kisses down the slope of Gonta’s neck, down to his collarbone. Gonta squirms, but the little breathy noise he lets out assures Shuichi that it’s good rather than uncomfortable. He sucks on a spot that makes Gonta’s back arch, and he soothes over it with his tongue, hoping that isn’t going too far.

Gonta pulls away suddenly, face rather red. “Um, Shuichi…? Gonta’s pants feel little bit tight...can we take them off now?”

“Here, I’ll go first,” he offers as he clambers off of Gonta’s lap, though he’s quickly surprised by Gonta’s hands on his, effectively stopping him from unbuttoning his shorts.

Beet red, Gonta slips his fingers just past the band of Shuichi’s shorts. “S-Sorry if this sound ungentlemanly but Gonta...really like the way these shorts look on you, Shuichi,” he says, then his hands move to the set of gold buttons. “I-Is this okay? If Shuichi wanna take them off, that’s okay too! Gonta just...thought it might be...nice.”

“Y-Yeah, you can take them off,” Shuichi manages, and his hands land on a few rose petals as he leans back. Gonta’s having a bit of trouble with the buttons, so he leans forward, resulting in his face being about level with Shuichi’s chest, something that makes Shuichi inexplicably flustered. “A-Ah, if you need help…”

“Got it!” Gonta exclaims, and sure enough, he’s gotten the buttons undone. He quickly goes from triumphant to helplessly shy as Shuichi wiggles out of the shorts. “Um, so should Gonta take off…?”

Shuichi moves closer and lets a hand rest on Gonta’s belt tentatively. “Why don’t I return the favor?” Shuichi says, and his tone is much more suggestive than he’d intended, and he can feel his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Gonta just nods for him to go ahead, face flushed. It’s not as complicated as the set of buttons, only a belt and trousers, so they’re soon sitting on the bedspread in nothing but their underwear. Gonta seems to shy away from him a bit, and Shuichi’s brow furrows. “Gonta? Everything alright? D-Do you not want to keep going?”

“No, no, Gonta wanna do this, but—! Gonta…” he trails off, and Shuichi puts a hand over his, a silent gesture of telling him it’s okay if he’s changed his mind. “Gonta never not liked his body before, but...it’s different when Shuichi looks at Gonta…”

Does Gonta not think he’s every bit as gorgeous as Shuichi thinks he is? Because if so, that needs to change immediately. In an attempt at boldness, Shuichi lets his hands travel up Gonta’s thighs, which are almost unfairly muscular, and leans up to kiss him. “I think you’re so handsome, Gonta,” he whispers against Gonta’s lips, hands moving up to Gonta’s stomach—washboard abs, Gonta is  _ way _ out of Shuichi’s league—and resting there. “I’ve never met someone as beautiful as you…”

Misty eyes meet his, and Gonta cups Shuichi’s face in his hands. “Shuichi never looks in the mirror?” he asks, and Shuichi goes red with a squeak, the remark being completely unexpected. That may just be enough to quell his own self-consciousness for tonight. “Gonta...not know what to do now. C-Can Shuichi…?”

It’s a silent request for him to guide Gonta, to tell him how everything should be. Shuichi’s hands slip lower, and he lets them rest on the top of Gonta’s underwear. “Is it alright if I take these off?” he asks, and Gonta nods. Trying his best not to look before the garment is off, Shuichi slips it down Gonta’s hips and tosses it onto the growing pile of clothes beside the bed. “I-Is it okay if I look now?” The question is timid, and Gonta goes even more red as he nods again. He doesn’t seem to want to say anything, so Shuichi just peeks down and—

_ Uh oh. _

“Shuichi? D-Do you...not like…?” Gonta trails off, and Shuichi barely registers the question as Gonta tries to get a read on his momentary panic. “Shuichi?” He sounds more anxious than before, so Shuichi hurriedly looks up and assures him he’s alright.

“I-I mean...I suppose your nickname is, um, fitting,” he says in an attempt to lighten the mood, and it takes Gonta a minute to realize what he means.  _ Tree dick _ echoes in Shuichi’s head, and he bites his lip nervously. Sure, he’d been expecting something on the bigger side, maybe a couple inches bigger than his own, but he’d underestimated Gonta’s...size. “I-It’s not a bad thing! I just, um, I didn’t think...it’d be that...um…big.” His ass aches just thinking about it.

Gonta laughs awkwardly, then reaches over to hold Shuichi’s hip. “Should Gonta take off yours now?” he asks, voice soft and gaze even softer.

Suddenly, Shuichi is feeling much more self-conscious, because really, how is he supposed to compete with  _ that? _ “I—um, mine might not be as—I just...don’t want you to be disappointed when you see it,” he finishes in a squeak, hiding his face in his hands. Gonta takes his wrists and moves his hands away from his very red cheeks.

“Gonta not ever disappointed when it comes to you, Shuichi,” he murmurs, and Shuichi’s body feels like it might spontaneously combust at any moment now. He hooks two fingers under the waistband of Shuichi’s boxers and looks at him for approval; Shuichi nods firmly, trying to will away his nervousness. The boxers soon join the pile, and Shuichi can’t bring himself to look at Gonta. “Shuichi...Gonta think you look beautiful.”

Shuichi hums uncertainly, but a hand catches his chin and suddenly he’s looking into Gonta’s eyes, and his heart melts. “Th-Thank you,” he says quietly, “I think you’re beautiful too.” And it’s true, he doesn’t think he’s ever been more in love with someone in his life.

“I love you, Shuichi,” Gonta says with no hesitation, and he leans in before Shuichi has a chance to respond.

Their lips meet, and Shuichi leans into Gonta’s touch, his hands finding a home on each of Gonta’s biceps. Gonta’s lips travel to his jaw, then back down to his neck, and Shuichi arches his back just slightly. He flinches when their bodies meet, but it’s just their chests, really, so Shuichi feels bad for being jumpy. Timid hands find their way down Shuichi’s hips and settle on his thighs, and Shuichi hums, moving a hand up to tangle in Gonta’s hair.

Pulling away from Shuichi’s neck, Gonta looks down between them, to where his hands are. And really, Shuichi shouldn’t be selfish, but he’s kind of aching now, so he swallows his pride and gently moves one of Gonta’s hands closer to the inside of his thigh. “Please,” he whispers, “touch me…”

He watches as Gonta’s cheeks flush, and while he’d been pretty sure Gonta has  _ some _ idea of how to touch him intimately, it’s apparent his assumption had been wrong. Gonta’s hand hovers over him awkwardly, so Shuichi guides his hand closer and coaxes his fingers closed around his length. Shuichi’s breath hitches, and he tries to keep enough self-restraint not to roll his hips forward. Gonta stares at him in awe, then tentatively moves his hand from the base to the tip (which isn’t a far trip considering how huge his hands are), and Shuichi lets out a quiet moan, fingers tightening in the dark green locks.

Gonta repeats the motion in the opposite direction, and Shuichi lets out another little noise, this one more of a whimper. Evidently, Gonta seems to enjoy hearing him almost as much as Shuichi enjoys the sensation of Gonta’s hand on him; his hand moves some more, and Shuichi’s back is arching, and Gonta finds that he really likes making Shuichi feel good.

Biting his tongue to try and reign in his voice for a moment, Shuichi puts a hand on Gonta’s wrist to stop him. Gonta immediately lets go. “D-Did Gonta do something wrong?” he asks, eyes scanning Shuichi’s entire body for any signs that he might have caused him discomfort or pain.

Shuichi just shakes his head and props himself against the headboard, gesturing for Gonta to follow him. Ever obedient, Gonta settles in front of him and waits, probably for more instructions. “Is it okay if I, um, try doing that to you?” Shuichi asks, cheeks bright red, and Gonta blinks in surprise a few times before nodding.

Gnawing at his bottom lip, Shuichi leans forward and takes Gonta’s length in both hands—his hands barely wrap all the way around, but that may just be a testament to his annoyingly dainty hands—and Gonta gasps, fingers curling around the bedspread. Shuichi can feel his face flushing, because he hasn’t directly asked to do what he’s about to do, but he feels like if he does, he’d die of embarrassment on the spot. He lowers his body until he’s eye-level with Gonta’s hips, then takes the tip into his mouth, letting his tongue press against it. There’s another quiet gasp from above him, and Shuichi lowers himself until he physically can’t fit any more in his mouth—only now is the entirety of it covered, but the quiet, low groans Gonta is making are worth the effort.

He’s been at it for a good minute now, and he has to admit that he’s surprised by Gonta’s stamina. From what he knows, Gonta’s never even touched himself before. Shuichi pulls off, giggling quietly at the disappointed whimper that escapes Gonta as he wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Shuichi sits back up and reaches into his bedside table to grab the little blue bottle from a few days ago.

“What’s that for?” Gonta asks, cheeks bright red. Shuichi tries to think of a good way to explain why he’s asking what he’s about to ask, but nothing comes to mind. Gonta takes his hand. “Shuichi?”

“U-Um, I just...before we get into it, I just...need a bit of stretching first,” he says sheepishly, uncapping the tube. “I-I mean, if you don’t want to do it, th-then I can do it myself but, uh, in order to stretch me, y-you have to...finger me.”

“Finger…?” Gonta trails off but offers his hand anyway, and Shuichi squirts a bit of the lube onto his fingers. He rubs it in curiously, surprised at how slick the substance is. He’s even more surprised when, rather shyly, Shuichi spreads his legs and guides Gonta’s lubed-up hand to his entrance. “W-What should Gonta do now?”

The words are stuttered, hurried, full of flustered uneasiness, and Shuichi tries his best to be calm and rational about this whole thing, even though his cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “One at a time,” he starts, “a-and then add one and move them around when I say I’m ready, okay?”

Gonta nods, equally as red, and slowly pushes one in, and Shuichi has to remind his own body to relax his muscles; otherwise, this will be much more painstakingly slow than it needs to be. He lets out a shuddering breath when Gonta gets up to the first knuckle—he’d already done some of this in the shower earlier, but it’s so much more different when it’s  _ Gonta’s _ fingers. They’re far bigger than his own, which makes them a bit harder to adjust to. Gonta’s finger slips further and further in, until it’s completely buried inside Shuichi.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi timidly asks if Gonta can move it in and out again. When he does, Shuichi lets out a quiet sigh, glad that handling it isn’t  _ too _ difficult so far. In and out again. It’s not painful, but it’s not doing anything for him either. It normally doesn’t, not when he does it himself, either, so he’s not expecting much. Gonta gives him another minute of gentle movement before even thinking of adding a second finger. Shuichi hums for him to go ahead. There’s some more slight pressure, and Shuichi wrinkles his nose at the sensation. It’s a bit more uncomfortable than just one, especially when Gonta complies with his request to spread his fingers apart. But the angle must have changed, because he gasps when Gonta’s fingers brush against  _ something. _

“A-Ah! You okay?!” Gonta asks, panicked, but before he can move his fingers back out, Shuichi grinds against them and moans, toes curling. Gonta looks rather surprised at that. “That...feel good?”

Shuichi swallows thickly and nods, using an arm to cover his eyes in embarrassment. He has some idea of what that was, but it’s hard to believe he hasn’t found it before now. Gonta thrusts the two fingers gently, and Shuichi’s back arches as another shuddering gasp leaves him. Another thrust, another moan. He tosses his arm back off of his face and looks up at Gonta, who’s looking down at him like he’s a masterpiece in an art museum. “Y-You can add another,” he says before he has time to panic and change his mind, “j-just make sure you move them...p-please…”

A few more thrusts and a few more moans come before the third finger, and as soon as Gonta inadvertently curls his fingers, Shuichi lets out a cry of pleasure, the bedsheets bunched up in his hands as he searches for something to hold on to. Now that it’s three fingers instead of two, and Gonta knows for a fact it’s making Shuichi feel good rather than uncomfortable, the increased pressure just makes the feeling more intense. Gonta does it again, absolutely taken in by all the sounds Shuichi’s making—every little whimper, every loud moan, every quiet, shuddering breath. He spreads his fingers again, just like Shuichi had asked him to, but there’s no moans when they’re spread, only when Gonta curls them when they’re fully buried in Shuichi.

“Gonta...like hearing your noises, Shuichi,” he says softly, and Shuichi bites his lip as a muffled moan slips from his mouth. Gonta, in an unusually bold move, maneuvers himself so that he’s just above Shuichi, looking down at his moaning mess of a boyfriend. “Your sounds are very cute…”

That in itself makes Shuichi moan, and his back arches when Gonta’s fingers reach that spot again. “I-I think I’m ready,” he says, more out of desperation than anything, and Gonta pulls his fingers out. He looks troubled, and it takes Shuichi a second to realize why. When he does, though, he lets out a little breathless giggle. “You can wipe the lube off your hand in a second, you’re gonna need more for the next part, lovebug.”

Blushing, Gonta nods and holds out the same hand again. Shuichi squirts a generous dollop of lube in his palm, and Gonta looks at him, kind of nervous as to what Shuichi’s implying. Sure enough, Shuichi guides Gonta’s hand to his own length, and Gonta suddenly freezes up, incredibly shy about touching himself for the first time, in front of his boyfriend, no less. “A-Ah, Gonta...never done this before,” he says, and he realizes that could apply to both of the acts he’s about to take part in. But he knows, from a biological standpoint, that this is necessary to lessen any pain, so he’ll do whatever he needs to in order to make sure Shuichi doesn’t get hurt.

The sight of Gonta spreading the lube over himself makes heat pool in Shuichi’s abdomen, and he can’t tell whether the knot in his stomach is from anticipation or anxiety. Probably both, if he had to guess. Gonta lines himself up, but doesn’t push in, instead glancing down at Shuichi and kissing him briefly. He pushes in slowly when Shuichi gives him the go-ahead, and they both make quite the racket—Gonta’s low groan is buried in Shuichi’s shoulder as Shuichi’s moan echoes around the room. Gonta stops when the tip is in, scanning Shuichi’s face for any signs of discomfort.

As soon as Shuichi reassures him that he’s alright, that Gonta can keep going, Gonta does just that, slowly easing his way into Shuichi. When there’s a quiet hiss of pain below him, he stops immediately. “J-Just a second,” Shuichi says, and Gonta’s heart skips a beat when it sounds strained. “I-I need to adjust…”

He spreads his legs further apart, and his face loses the tension it had just held, much to Gonta’s relief. He waits for a little bit just in case, pressing a few kisses to Shuichi’s neck before moving back over him again. “Shuichi...Gonta really glad we’re doing this,” he murmurs, and Shuichi smiles up at him, caressing his cheek. Gonta still waits, though, not wanting anything to hurt him. “Shuichi okay to keep going?”

Shuichi nods, and Gonta starts to push in again, movements slowed to a practical crawl. A wince of pain twists Shuichi’s face up, so Gonta stops again, he’s starting to think that maybe they shouldn’t do it, Shuichi’s in too much pain, and he doesn’t want to hurt Shuichi at all. Shuichi looks confused, though, and he’s shifting his hips towards Gonta, so Gonta starts to move again, only to stop when Shuichi whimpers.

“Why’d you stop?” Shuichi asks, voice strained, and Gonta’s really not liking this as much anymore. For some reason, Shuichi seems to sense that, and he looks panicked. “I’m okay, really! You can keep going.”

But he doesn’t want to go through with this if it’s only going to hurt Shuichi. “You not look like you enjoying yourself, Shuichi,” he says, voice soft, and Shuichi bites his lip, looking away. “Gonta not wanna do this if you not like it…”

When Gonta starts to pull out again, slowly, because he really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to hurt Shuichi, the detective grabs his biceps in an attempt to stop him. “No, no, I’m okay, really, it’s not even as bad as I thought it was gonna be,” he says quickly, and Gonta doesn’t want to think about this being worse than it already is. “Gonta,  _ I _ don’t want to stop, but if  _ you _ want to stop, that’s okay, we’ll stop. I promise.”

“But you getting hurt, Shu,” he murmurs, and Shuichi pulls him down to press a few kisses to his jawline. “Gonta wanna keep going, but Gonta not wanna hurt you…”

“Lovebug, it’s gonna hurt the first time, that’s just how it works,” Shuichi tells him, and Gonta looks away. Shuichi tries his hand at a joke, something to lighten the mood a little “It’s not your fault. Listen, even if you didn’t have a ‘tree dick,’ it would still hurt.”

Gonta lets out a nervous chuckle, cheeks red, and Shuichi runs a hand down his body as far as he can reach, settling on Gonta’s waist. “Shuichi promise he wanna keep going? Not just doing this for Gonta?” he asks, and Shuichi raises an eyebrow at him.

“Babe, if it were up to me, we would have been doing this the moment we got together,” Shuichi tells him flatly, and Gonta’s entire body goes hot with something a little bit different from embarrassment. “But hey, I didn’t mind waiting at all. Not one bit. Besides, I love you, and I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much for me to handle. But right now, I would love it if you could keep going because I’m  _ aching _ here, my love.”

He gestures to his crotch while avoiding Gonta’s gaze, and they’re both thoroughly flustered by what he’d said, but Gonta is  _ very _ glad he’d said it because now that he’s looking down at Shuichi’s body, naked underneath him, the weird feeling is coming back, and it’s suddenly a whole lot easier to push back in, little by little. Gonta’s making sure he goes as slowly as he can, because even though Shuichi’s okay with getting hurt, he’d rather avoid being too rough.

Shuichi sometimes asks him to stop, just so that he can adjust his position a little bit, and Gonta takes his hand whenever Shuichi stops. It makes Shuichi worry that Gonta will be able to hear how loud his heart beats whenever their hands touch, which is stupid, considering Gonta is literally inside of him right now, but somehow the handholding and tiny, soft kisses that Gonta presses to the corner of his mouth as both a comfort and encouragement feel a lot more intense.

“You doing okay?” is what Gonta keeps asking him. “You need Gonta to go slower?”

“No, it’s okay, I think you’re getting close to that spot again, it’ll feel good in a minute,” Shuichi keeps reassuring him in turn.

“Okay, sorry, Gonta just checking,” he keeps saying, proceeding to caress the sides of Shuichi’s body as he continues.

Sure enough, there’s beginning to be pressure on that spot, not much, but enough to make Shuichi hum contentedly. When Gonta gets about two-thirds of the way in, Shuichi’s back arches, and his hands cling to Gonta’s shoulder blades as he moans. “Ngh...y-you feel so good, Gonta,” he says breathlessly, moaning again as Gonta pushes in further. Once he’s bottomed out, they take a moment to breathe, to collect themselves before what’s about to happen. Shuichi reaches down to relieve some of the ache; he giggles around a moan when he sees Gonta pointedly looking away in an attempt to give him privacy. Gonta kisses him gently, and Shuichi hums into it, the pads of his fingers pressing into Gonta’s back. “I-If you want, you can start…”

Though he doesn’t finish the sentence, Gonta’s pretty sure he knows what Shuichi means, and he pulls back just slightly and pushes back in, breathing heavy. He keeps going, little by little, until he’s pulling out until just the tip is buried in Shuichi and pushing in again; Shuichi’s moans and whimpers fill the room, and Gonta steadies himself with a hand on either side of Shuichi’s head. Gonta keeps going, still fairly slowly in fear of hurting Shuichi, until he hears a request of “faster, please…”

For some reason, that makes him slow his already gentle pace instead. “A-Are you sure?” Gonta asks, searching Shuichi’s face for any sign of hesitance. To his surprise, he’s met with fervent nods and Shuichi’s legs wrapping around his hips, trying to tug him forward. There’s a whine when he still goes at the same pace as before, and what surprises him the most is that when he  _ does _ snap his hips a little faster, Shuichi moans even louder than before.

“Gonta, please,  _ please _ —mmh!—faster,” he whimpers. Seeing the look of hesitation on Gonta’s face, Shuichi does his best to look into his eyes. Though it  _ is _ a bit hard to focus when he’s feeling incredible with even the tentative thrusts. “Y-You won’t hurt me, okay? I-I trust you and I love you, I’d tell you if you—ngh, ah!—if you were.”

Thankfully, Gonta seems to be comforted by that, and he allows himself to go a little faster. Shuichi’s fingernails are digging into his back, but that doesn’t hurt so much as make Gonta feel even better knowing Shuichi’s finally getting to enjoy himself. Shuichi’s name falls from his lips, and he buries his head in the crook of Shuichi’s shoulder, overwhelmed with how good it’s starting to feel. He bites down gently, and Shuichi’s back arches again as Gonta thrusts in and out.

“I love you,” Gonta whispers, peppering kisses across Shuichi’s jawline. He’s pretty sure Shuichi is trying to say it back, but he keeps getting interrupted by his own noises. Shuichi’s hands cling desperately to his back, and though his ankles keep slipping, he’s trying to keep his legs around Gonta’s hips. “Sh-Shuichi...Gonta feel like…”

“Ah...please...just a little—mnh—longer,” Shuichi whimpers, eyes squeezed shut, “I-I like feeling you like this…” He can feel himself approaching the edge too, getting closer with each moan and thrust. He reaches down and strokes himself; his breathing gets faster, as does his pulse, and he leans up to kiss Gonta with the last of his energy before he’s seeing stars behind his eyelids, breaking away to gasp and moan his way through his climax.

Gonta doesn’t last much longer, spilling into Shuichi, shoulders trembling as his hips stutter and slow. They stay there for a moment, both slightly too stunned at what had just happened to move. Shuichi moves first, his hands moving from Gonta’s shoulderblades to cup his face. Legs dropping to the bed, he slowly but surely eases himself off of Gonta, wincing at the sensation. Only then does he realize what he’d forgotten.

“Shuichi? Everything okay?” Gonta asks. Shuichi doesn’t know whether to laugh or be annoyed with himself. “Y-You not hurt, are you?”

“No, no, I just...forgot to get a condom before we started,” he admits, and Gonta’s face goes a bit pink. At his boyfriend’s increasingly panicked reaction, Shuichi tries to calm him down. “Don’t worry, i-it’s just more cleanup than I was expecting, that’s all!” If anything had to have gone wrong tonight, Shuichi’s glad it’s not something  _ too _ detrimental. He smiles gently and smooths his thumb over Gonta’s cheek.

Gonta quickly moves to let him grab the wipes he’d stored away in the bedside drawer, but when he glances down at himself, he’s a tad surprised to find a sticky substance on his abdomen. “U-Um, Shuichi?”

Looking over, Shuichi quickly goes red. “S-Sorry,” he says as he tugs a wipe from the package and sweeps it over Gonta’s stomach. “That’s, um, probably my fault…” The action of cleaning up Gonta has made Shuichi...leak a bit, and he crinkles his nose up at the feeling. “I-I’ll be right back,” he tells Gonta, and he heads into the bathroom.

Alone on the bed, Gonta drums his fingers on his thighs. He can hear the tub’s faucet running, and he wonders what exactly Shuichi’s doing. The water turns off relatively quickly, and then Shuichi’s coming back towards the bed, looking a lot less messy than he had just been. Though, Gonta can’t help but smile at how mussed his hair still is.

“Shuichi looks beautiful,” he says before he can stop himself, and both of them get equally flustered. “Um, do you want Gonta to put clothes back on?”

Shuichi glances over to the clock. Eleven. Much later than when they usually go to bed. “Actually, do you...just want to get to sleep?” he asks, avoiding Gonta’s eyes as he hops back up onto the bed.

Dumbfounded, Gonta nods, and Shuichi clambers under the covers. When Gonta still doesn’t move, he lifts up a corner of the duvet and smiles softly, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. “Y-You sure you want to sleep...naked? W-With Gonta?” Gonta asks, but he gets under the sheets nonetheless when Shuichi nods. He hesitates to put his arms around Shuichi until Shuichi asks, and his skin is soft and smooth, so Gonta pulls him close, eyes fluttering shut as he hums in contentment. “Shuichi? Thank you…for letting Gonta feel special. A-And for letting Gonta try to make you feel special. I-I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shuichi murmurs, snuggling closer and resting his head on Gonta’s chest. He traces patterns into Gonta’s skin absentmindedly. “And I did feel special...like the only two people in the world were us…”

At his words, Gonta’s grip on him tightens, and he glances up to see Gonta teary-eyed and grinning. “Gonta so glad Shuichi knows how much he means to Gonta!” he chokes out, and Shuichi presses a kiss to the top of his chest before letting his own eyes flutter closed.

“Goodnight, lovebug,” he mumbles tiredly. This took a lot out of him, but he’s happy to be tired, for once.

“Night, buttercup.”

*****

Shuichi is in pain the second he tries to sit up.

Evidently, his cry of surprise has awoken Gonta, who is now incredibly worried about him. He manages to ease himself back to lean on the pillows and has successfully asked Gonta to get the little bottle of painkillers on his bookshelf. Once Shuichi’s taken them, he knows it’ll be a while before they kick in, so he tries to tell an increasingly concerned Gonta to get dressed for breakfast. Unfortunately, it’s to no avail, given that Gonta refuses to leave Shuichi’s side until he knows what the problem is and how he can help.

Trying to explain to your boyfriend that his massive dick in your ass causes a bit of an ache the next morning is rather difficult, as it seems.

When Gonta finally starts to understand, he starts to apologize, but Shuichi tells him it’s fine, that he knew this was going to happen, that it’s expected to happen for the first few times before his body adjusts to what their...schedule…(hopefully) might become. At the suggestion of doing this more, Gonta goes red, but he relents, offering to help Shuichi get dressed.

Once they’re both in pyjamas—with much strain on Shuichi’s part—Shuichi can’t find it in himself to keep moving, let alone down the stairs. “I-I don’t think I’m gonna go down to breakfast,” he says, and Gonta gnaws at his bottom lip anxiously, ready to settle in next to Shuichi and take care of him for the rest of the day. But as appealing as that sounds, Shuichi really doesn’t want to make Gonta skip any meals on his behalf. “You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Are you sure? Gonta not wanna leave you up here by yourself...not without food,” he says, eyes trailing to the side. “Besides...Shuichi’s pain is Gonta’s fault, so…”

Sighing softly, Shuichi does his best not to wince as he leans forward and puts his hand on Gonta’s. “I told you, I already knew this was gonna happen. There’s no way to prevent it, it’s not your fault, you did everything perfectly,” Shuichi tells him, gentle but firm. “I don’t want you going without breakfast, alright? You gotta eat, lovebug.”

“S-So does Shuichi!” Gonta protests, but a loud grumble from his stomach makes them both dissolve into a fit of giggles. “Okay, Gonta will go, but...Gonta gonna bring you back something to eat, okay? Shuichi gotta regain his strength!”

Unlikely, given their classmates are vultures in the mornings and there’s never any food left on the table after breakfast, but Shuichi nods anyway, leaning into the brief kiss Gonta presses to his lips before he leaves. He slowly props himself up against the pillows and attempts to relax his muscles. The painkillers should be kicking in soon.

A different kind of pain is present at the dining table. Everybody wants to know where Shuichi is, and even though Gonta’s told them all that he’s not feeling well, no one seems to take that as an answer. He’s starting to get frustrated as they speculate—there’s discussions of everything from a common cold to  _ cancer _ and really, this is just getting ridiculous.

“My sidekick’s gonna bounce right back from this, quit your worrying for cryin’ out loud!”

“Atua says Shuichi will be cured of his typhoid fever by tomorrow, not to worry!”

“I’d normally say an awful boy deserves it, but the flu is the worst! And Shuichi’s one of the least awful boys!”

“I could potentially try out some archaic medicine practices on him...with consent, of course…”

“Not to worry, everyone, I’ll be sure to add a trip to the pharmacy to my duties today.”

Poor Gonta just wants to eat breakfast. “Shuichi really okay, everyone! All he said was he not feeling well, that’s it,” he repeats for what feels like the millionth time this morning. “Please, just drop it…”

Miu lets out a cackle, clutching at her sides as though she’s just heard the funniest joke in history. “What if—pfft—what if he couldn’t handle tree dick puttin’ it in him! I bet his ass is  _ aching,” _ she snorts, and though Gonta knows it’s just Miu trying to joke around in an attempt to get everyone to not take it so seriously, he goes bright red.

Not an unusual reaction to Miu’s sex jokes, but apparently, it catches Kokichi’s attention. “Ooh, I think Miu’s right for the first time in her life~!” he sing-songs, leaning on his elbows. “Was it fun, Gonta? Did he squirm a bunch? I bet he was reaaaal loud, huh?”

“Kokichi, leave him alone,” Kaede says, and Gonta gives her a relieved smile. “You know Gonta always gets flustered by jokes like that. I’m sure it’s just a migraine or something minor.” She gives Miu a weird look, one that kind of makes Gonta feel like she knows more than she’s letting on.

Unfortunately, Miu doesn’t seem to get the hint. “Nah, babe, they’re fuckin’ like rabbits, I’m telling ya!” she snorts, and Gonta sighs, head in his hands. This is both mortifying and exasperating. Gonta hadn’t known he could feel those two things at the same time. “Oww, Kaede!”

The pianist had evidently kicked her under the table, which Gonta normally wouldn’t advocate for, but this is an exception. He quietly asks Kirumi to make him two plates, and she nods, disappearing into the kitchen. Ryoma looks up at him, a silent question of whether he’s okay, and Gonta just smiles tiredly. He’s really hungry, and he would much rather be upstairs with Shuichi than around the table with everyone discussing very personal things. As soon as Kirumi hands him the food, he’s out of the dining hall and heading back to the dorms.

“Gonta?” Shuichi asks, pausing whatever he’d been watching on TV as Gonta enters and hands him some breakfast. The door closes behind him, and he settles in next to Shuichi. “Everything alright? Why’d you come back?”

“Gonta tried telling everyone you not coming ’cuz you…not feeling well, but...nobody would listen to Gonta,” he explains, digging into some toast. “Everybody started talking, and...Gonta got a little overwhelmed. Gonta hope you not mind.”

Shuichi kisses his cheek. “Of course I don’t mind,” he says quietly. “Silly as it is, I missed you.”

Heart skipping a beat, Gonta smiles down at him. “Gonta missed you too.”

*****


End file.
